


Staying Strong (Discontinued)

by Storylover0513



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Depression, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Rebirth, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-11-17 11:05:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11274168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storylover0513/pseuds/Storylover0513
Summary: This work is discontinued meaning there will be no more updates. Author has decided she cannot keep up with it.





	1. Coping with the Loss

Month 1: June

 

 

Iris had just woken up to an empty space beside her. It's been a month since Barry had left to be a hero. Iris recently had started wearing his shirts to sleep and she still hasn't washed the sheets, claiming it reminds her of him. Sh ehasn't been out of the apartment much. Only to get groceries and do her job as an investigative reporter. After a few weeks everyone just stopped trying to cheer her up. Her phone had buzzed. It was a text from Caitlin. Just recently, Julian was able to retrieve her from the darker days.

The text had said, "Hey, Team Flash is going out to eat breakfast today, do you want to come?"

Iris simply didn't reply. She just stared at the words, "Team Flash". What 'Team Flash'? The real Flash was gone and there was nothing they could do about it. Iris knew deep down that Barry was probably never coming back, he had made huge mistakes. Creating a whole other reality was one to name the few. Minutes later, Caitlin called her friend.

"Iris. Please come, we all miss you."

"No. I am grieving."

"We're all grieving, why can't you just be around? Barry told you to be strong."

"I can't be strong right now."

"Yes. You. Can. You, Iris West can be strong and you're going to be strong. So get your butt down here before I freeze it myself."

"You're going to regret saying that to me."

"That's it, c'mon we're all down in the lobby."

Iris hangs up and groans. She gets out of bed and heads into the shower. Her hair was starting to get annoying. She couldn't take care of it anymore. So she took the scissors and started cutting. Inches of hair started falling on the ground. She then takes a shower and gets dressed putting on her sweatpants and one of Barry's button-down shirts. When she gets down to the lobby everyone greets her. She smiles a fake smile at everyone until she reaches her father. He mouths, "My baby girl," and hugs her, Iris tears up a little bit, but controls it. She's supposed to be strong for everyone. Nobody asks her why she cut her hair, they all understand. They reach CC Jitters and everyone orders their drinks and treats. Iris orders a black coffee with some brownies. Iris smiles at her brownies, they remind her of how they used to bake brownies together in the kitchen, Barry would smear batter on Iris and she'd return the favor. Cisco notices and says, "Look who's smiling today." 

Iris ignores him and finishes eating her breakfast. She starts getting up to leave but Wally reaches for her and gives her pleading eyes. Iris opens her mouth to speak, "I have work, Wally, like regular people. You should be heading to school anyways," she says with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

Wally doesn't give up, "So you're really going to go to work like that?"

Iris turns around and glares at her brother, "Oh. So you want to do this now? Last time I checked you haven't mastered throwing a lightning bolt yet, so I'd advise you shut your mouth." Iris turns around and starts walking out the door. Jesse goes after her.

"Iris, you know you didn't have to make a scene."

"A scene? Honey, you don't know how hard it is to lose someone and feel they're never going to come back."

"Actually, yes. I do. Gorilla Grodd and my father right?"

"Look, Jesse. I'm sorry but I have to go to work, alright?"

Jesse drops it and heads back into the cafe.

Iris walks back to her apartment and changes, mumbling about how Wally called her out on her fashion. 

She works late, she is the last person there. Linda had left minutes ago and the sky was beginning to look dark and gloomy. Her phone goes off announcing a severe thunderstorm. Barry had always sang her to sleep when the thunder was too loud for her to fall asleep on her own. She puts in her earbuds and listens to 'Running Home to You' hoping to drown out all the sorrow she was currently feeling. Around 10:00 she starts heading back to the loft. She changes into one of Barry's S.T.A.R labs t-shirt and climbs into the all too big bed.

She remembers the time when Barry had brought her breakfast in bed and she was still asleep. She woke up to the smell of pancakes but little did she know Barry was gulfing it all down. Iris watches him giggling, "And here I thought my fiance was here to bring me breakfast in bed."

"I got hungry," he had said. He then kissed her and she kissed him back.

No laying there in bed her stomach growling she said, "Where's my food in bed?" A crack of lightning went off right near the apartment and Iris jumped then she saw a shadow standing by the window looking out. She instantly knew it was him. She asked him, "Are you in pain or.." she couldn't continue before she started tearing up. He walked over to her and cupped her face. He smiled at her reassuring her that he is fine. "When can you come back, what are you doing in there?" Iris asks teary eyed.

Barry opens his mouth to speak, "I'm okay, Iris. Don't worry about me. Are you staying strong?"

Iris shakes her head. "It's hard Barry. I can't do this without you."

"You're not. Just remember I'm always here. Keep running for me, okay?"

"Okay, Barry." Iris says nodding.

"I have to go now," Barry says backing away.

"Could you visit me again?"

He nods his head, his presence vanishes into thin air. Iris is left flustered, happy and confused at the same time. She heads to back to bed falling sound asleep. 

 

The Next Day.

Iris feels a boost of confidence. Meeting with Barry last night reminded her that he would always come running home to her and she didn't have to worry. She put on a shirt of his and some joggers and started running. She ran around the whole block about two times before she stopped for some water. She could feel the breeze on her face just like she feels the breeze on her face when Barry speeds her somewhere. She recalls the first time Barry used his speed to transport them somewhere. It felt tremendously good, but her face felt like it was being pulled back. After that, Barry promised to go slower with her. She showered and headed to CCPN. Scott called her in giving her the details of the newest deal.

A gang was selling illegal drugs to people and Iris was assigned to spy on them and gain as much information as she could. In Flashpoint, Iris and Wally were a brother sister crime fighting team, she thought it was time to bring that back again. 


	2. Guardian Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iris persuades Wally to help her with her task.

Iris immediately knew who to call. Wally. She grabs her phone and starts tapping in his digits. He answers almost instantly. 

"Iris, are you okay? You usually only call me when you're in trouble."  
"Hi, Wally."  
"So you're not in trouble?"  
"No, Wally. I need your help, actually."  
He sighs. "With what Iris. This better not be another deadline of yours."  
"Please, Wally. I need this. These people are giving our citizens illegal drugs that could kill them!"  
"Let the cops handle it, Iris."  
"I don't have superheros, Wally. But what I do have, is a heart. A heart that cares for people and I'm not going to sit around and let people get harmed by this drug!"  
"Now that's the Iris we've all missed."  
"So can you zip over here?"  
"Sure."  
Before Iris can click the hang-up button, Wally has phased into the apartment. 

"You ready?" Wally asks.  
"Yeah, I just need to get my notepad."  
Iris runs into the bedroom and grabs her notepad as well as her phone. She gives Wally the phone showing him the location and they zip over there.  
"Okay, so here's the plan. I'm going to go in there and distract the people and you're going to take pictures of the warehouse with my phone, okay?"  
"Okay." 

Iris starts to pull open the warehouse door. The men are sitting down at a table playing poker. She gradually starts to walk inside and the men stand up, guns raised.  
"What's a pretty little lady like you doing around here?"  
"I thought I could have some fun over here, is that okay?" Iris makes sure to flaunt her smile that makes all boys fall to their knees.   
"I hear you guys sell drugs, is that true?"  
"Yeah, what are you a cop?"  
"Nothing like that. My friends told me about this place and I was just wondering how you guys do it."  
"Do what?"  
"You know, grow the stuff."  
"How can we trust you, little missy?"  
One of the men step closer, gun still raised.  
"I'm just one of those girls you can trust."  
"Girls like you are just trouble."  
She walks closer to the gun, putting her chest to the muzzle.   
"Trouble or not, we're all going to die someday, maybe today's not my day."  
Just before the man pulls the trigger, Wally zips her to STAR Labs. 

"Iris, you almost got yourself killed! What were you thinking?"  
"Sorry. I was just..thinking about Barry."  
"I got the pictures."  
"Great, I need to work on my story now. Thanks, Wally." She reaches over to hug Wally then walks out of the cortex.

Cisco raises his eyebrows at Wally.   
"Brother-sister crime fighting team?"  
"Brother-sister crime fighting team," Wally says.  
Then Joe walks in.   
"Brother-sister crime fighting what?" he asks suspiciously. 

Wally runs out. Joe glares at Cisco.  
"I didn't do anything!" he exclaims raising his arms.

Iris literally runs to CCPN, not stopping to take a breather. When she gets to her computer, her old time friend, Linda walks up.  
"Hey, Iris. You look..happier than normal," she says feeling happy for her friend.  
"Yep. I got a lead on the drug dealing issue. I also got a boost from someone really special last night," Iris says smiling.  
"And who was that special person?" Linda asks eyebrows raised.  
"Barry. He-he visited me from the speedforce! It was so crazy, Linda. I recalled something from the past and-and he came to me. He told me to stay strong and to keep running for him," Iris says fidgeting in her seat.  
Linda looks overwhelmed.   
"You don't believe me, right?"  
"I do, it's just so weird."  
"I know right!?"  
Linda walks over to her desk and goes back to typing.  
Iris does some research on drugs and starts her topic sentence.   
"For years, the same men have been making illegal drugs under our noses, it's time we stop them, once and for all."  
Just before Iris can finish her last sentence, Joe calls her.

"Hey Dad, what's up?"  
"Iris, you know better."  
"What do you mean, Dad?"  
"Don't play dumb with me, Iris. You were raised under my house so you should know the rules. Why did you do go to that warehouse?"  
"Ugh..Dad, I'm not your little girl anymore. I'm an independent woman, I can take care of myself alright? Just like I said to Wally, I can't let innocent people die due to these drugs! Last time I checked, the cops haven't done anything to fix this."  
"Iris, I'm your father, I should know these things."  
"Okay, I'm sorry. I didn't tell you because I knew this is how you'd react."  
"How are you doing?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"With the whole Barry thing?"  
"I'm actually doing better. Barry visited me last night."  
"Okay, baby girl. I'm late for a date with Cecile, I'll talk to you later."  
"Good luck."   
Iris hangs up and sighs. She finishes up her article and heads back to the apartment. 

She stays up extra late waiting for Barry to come visit her. She knows deep down that maybe now is not a good time. "It was thundering last time he came..maybe he only comes when it's storming." She puts in her earbuds and listens to Running Home to You to help her sleep.

In her dream, Iris in bed with Barry. This is the morning after Barry serenaded her. She's humming the song quietly to herself. She was at the part where Barry would sing, "You gave me no other choice but to love you." Barry cut her off saying, "You literally gave me no choice."  
Iris props herself on her elbow and looks at her fiance. She questions her, "When you first met me, Bar, what were you feeling?"  
Barry looks up at the ceiling and smiles. "I was thinking how pretty you were. I remember when you first talked to me, we were outside of the school, our parents had just dropped us off and you said hi to me for the first time. I recall how your eyes sparkled because the sun was shining on 'em. How your hair was dancing on the slight-"  
"Babe, you make me sound like a hot beach babe out of a lifeguard movie."  
"But it's true, you do look like one," he smiles, "every hour every minute."  
Iris laughs, "Smooth move."

Now, Iris smiles in her sleep, remembering all the scattered compliments Barry gave her on that day. She then remembers when Barry lost his memories. She got to see him fall in love with her again. Then when she led him to their apartment and he had kissed her. He was so shy, she thought it was so cute when he asked for permission. She loved seeing him happy. She remembers seeing how Barry's face had fell when she had 'died'. But how his face had lit up when he saw her running to him. She misses Barry, every single day. She feels the bed sag, a body getting ready to lay down beside her. She wakes up confused, wondering who this strange intruder could be. When she opens her eyes, she can see Barry's green eyes staring right at her. 

"Barry?"  
"Hmm?"  
"Are you staying for the night?"  
He doesn't answer but lays a light kiss on her forehead.   
She falls back asleep, to be awoken by her fiance at 12 A.M.   
"Happy Birthday, Iris."  
"Thanks, Barry. I love you."  
"I love you too."  
She falls back asleep, she wakes up again, around six in the morning and she reaches over for Barry but he's not there. She lays back down sighing. Today's going to be a long day. 

She does a little jog and heads to STAR Labs when her alarm goes on. "What's going on?"   
"Wally, it's The Thinker, he's being controlled."  
Iris doesn't know what to do. She tries talking to him like she does to Barry but it doesn't work. Jesse's not around, she's on Earth 2.   
"Cisco, we need to get Jesse."  
He gets his gloves and glasses and opens the portal to where Jesse is chilling on her couch in her apartment.  
"Hey, guys, what you doing here?"  
Iris takes her hands and pulls her into the portal.  
"We need you to help Wally. He's being controlled. I tried talking to him but it didn't work, Jesse you have to try."  
Team Flash can hear Wally's pained groans from the mic. 

"Wally, I need you to listen. You can fight this. Think of everyone, you're stronger than this. Look, I don't usually do this but I need you to try."  
"I can't," he says, pain in his voice.  
"Yes, you can. Wally, I love you, okay? I need you to stay strong for me."

On the monitor, Wally's brain waves have calmed down. His heart rate is slow, he's passed out. Jesse rushes to his location and brings him to the med-bay. Caitlin says he'll be okay, but he might be asleep for a few hours. As soon as everything has calmed down and Wally has woken up. Team Flash decides to take Iris out to the club to celebrate her 29th birthday. She has the time of her life, but deep down she wishes Barry was there. Caitlin has dropped her off at her apartment, Iris heading straight to the room, heading to sleep almost instantly. A crack of lightning goes off announcing a storm will be coming soon. Iris senses it and smiles in her sleep. She knows that Barry is watching over her, a personal guardian angel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this episode! And suggestions or random comments on how much you liked this chapter, write away, and as always I'll see you in the next chapter.


	3. The Thinker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iris does a little research on The Thinker to help out Team Flash.

Month 2: July.

It is 11 p.m. at night the night before July 4th and Iris has been researching about The Thinker all day. Now and then, she's had her breaks, but mostly she's been working away. Cisco had came and tried to get her to come out of the apartment. It was almost July 4th and nothing was being done to celebrate it.

She had learned his real name was Clifford Devoe. He was born in Keystone City, where Wally had lived for almost his whole childhood. He had shown immense intelligence at such a young age, he had worked for people as a 'thinker'. He is known to control people with power to wreak havoc on Central City. She put this information in her hard drive and drove to the labs. Everyone was there chit-chatting. She plugged in the hard-drive and started explaining all the research she had found. Cisco used his data skills to look further into the man. Cisco was able to find that he had hijacked a police station, taking their files so as not to be arrested. He was also charged for two murders but somehow managed to escape prison.

Caitlin had told Cisco to pull up his medical files and she went over to his DNA samples. It seemed very normal but was abnormally large. Caitlin decided to go to the med-bay and look at that. Joe volunteered to look up some files on him at CCPD. Wally and Jesse volunteered to check out old crime scenes to see if they could find anything out of the normal. Iris had taken her laptop to see if she could find articles written by senior journalists about Devoe. 

Minutes later, Wally and Jesse return, Jesse holding small metal objects. Joe arrives seconds later, files in hand. He drops them onto a free desk and starts opening them. "Officers record metal things attached to his head. They look like jumper cords. When people get controlled, the cords attach to the victims heads and they're under a trance, Devoe able to do whatever he wants with them." 

Jesse hands Cisco the items. "I'll tell Caitlin to run some tests on these, see who it's from," Cisco says standing up. 

"We got a lead," Cisco says getting Caitlin's attention.  
"Great, what is it?" Caitlin asks raising her head to face her friend.  
"These."  
"What are these?" Caitlin asks with a confused face.  
"These babies are the items Devoe uses to control other people. It's originally attached to his head, but the cords stretch out and attach themselves to other people's heads allowing Devoe to control the victim."  
"I'll run some tests and see if they're dangerous to be using."  
"Okay, great. How is the DNA sample going?"  
"It's going great, actually. His DNA is much different from normal people. He seems to major highly in intelligence. But look at this. This is his DNA before the particle accelerator exploded and this is his DNA after it exploded."  
"One's bigger than the other."  
"Mhm, I'm thinking the Accelerator gave him the ability to use his brain more proactively then normal humans. Research has shown us humans use 100% of our brains, but Devoe uses a lot more."  
"I can take the scans for the items, you can explain the DNA problem to the team."

Caitlin nods appreciatively to Cisco and walks over to the cortex. Caitlin explains thoroughly to the team how Devoe uses his powers and how the Particle Accelerator affected him. She then questions Wally on how it felt to be controlled. He says it's like having a major headache, he can hear Devoe's voice coaxing him to do the things he wants and surprisingly his body does it. Iris calls out, "So, apparently one of the authors was able to interview a victim and the exact feeling occurred to him."

Then Tracy walks in. She looks way better. "To everyone..there's a weakness, and I think I've got an idea," she says. Everyone asks, "What?"  
"Well..it's a work in progress, but..I think it can work. I still need to figure some things out, but I think I can get it out in a few days."  
"Devoe can do a lot of damage in a few days, Tracy," Iris says crossing her arms.  
"I know that, but it isn't easy okay, H.R.." Tracy starts to say but then stops. She takes a few deep breathes. "I'll get it as soon as I can," she manages to say before walking out of the cortex.  
"I don't know about you guys, but it's 12 in the morning, I suggest we all go home?" Wally suggests a yawn on the horizon. Jesse agrees with him. Joe offers to drive Iris home but she refuses, her excuse saying she has a deadline. 

Once Iris gets home, she realizes it is July 4th. Independence Day is today and she hasn't planned anything. She decided she'll get some rest and plan out something in the morning. Minutes pass and Iris still hasn't fallen asleep. She is surprisingly not as tired as she would be around this time, so she decides to do the only thing she thinks she can do. Run. She puts on joggers and a plain t-shirt as well as some comfortable tennis shoes and heads out. This night is especially breezy and she can feel the wind in her face as she runs. Her stamina has increased the last few days. She can run nonstop for almost a three quarters of a mile. A light case of thunder sounds in the night and Iris chuckles.  
"Come to visit me now, Bar?"  
Then he appears, right next to her in his Flash suit.  
He smiles shrugging.  
"So, what brings you here this night."  
"I wanted to see you."  
Iris slows to a jog.  
"We have a lead on Devoe."  
"That's good, are you being the bad-ass reporter I love seeing?"  
Iris nods.  
"Are you staying strong?"  
"It's getting better," Iris says looking down at her shoes.  
"Iris.."  
"Yes, I am Bar. No need to worry," "how is it in the speedforce?"  
"Boring. Any world without you is the most devastating."  
Iris scrunches up her face in a frown feeling bad for Barry.  
Iris slows to a walk, Barry also slows to a walk.  
"Barry?"  
"Hmm?"  
"Rooftop?"  
Before she can even hear for Barry's response, she's being put down on a roof.  
Iris spins around looking for her fiance. He's sitting on the ventilation vents above.  
"I see you've written about me."  
Iris smiles, she can remember when 'The Flash' had spoken these words right here on this rooftop.  
"There are a lot of people that need someone like you right now. I have so many questions..when can you come back? Will you come back? What is it like in there?"  
Barry zips to another area. "I can't say."  
He zips back to the vents.  
Iris sighs looking disappointed.  
"You're a terrible interview."  
He zips behind her, Iris turning around to face him.  
"There's more to this than you can understand, Iris. Just trust me, please."  
Iris opens her mouth to speak, but he zips behind her again. This time Iris looks over her shoulder.  
Iris smiles pretending she doesn't know the man under the mask.  
"Look..I have this 'friend', he went away a few months ago..the life of the people he loved changed forever."  
Barry steps closer.  
"And now suddenly, it's like everyone has lost their faith..help me get through this."  
Iris turns around to catch Barry with his cowl off. Barry's in tears.  
"I miss you, Iris."  
"I miss you too, Barry."  
Iris hugs him, Barry's head digging into her shoulder.  
They hug it out for a few more seconds before Barry breaks away.  
"I have to go.."  
"Wait!"  
He raises his eyebrows.  
"I never got my goodbye kiss," Iris says grinning.  
Barry leans in and Iris seals the kiss. This continues for a few seconds and Barry breaks away. He steps back, his presence again vanishing into thin air.  
Iris smiles to herself. She can't believe she just replayed this meeting that happened two years ago.  
She jogs back to the apartment and plops onto the bed and falls asleep. She knows she has a lot of planning to do in the morning. She feels a cold chill over her shoulders and she smiles. It was probably Barry teasing her before leaving to do whatever he does in the speedforce.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for joining me in this episode, I hope you enjoyed. Leave a kudos or even a comment. And as always, I'll see you in the next chapter.


	4. Finding Out Why (pt. 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tracy has finally come back with what Team Flash needs to power the cerebral inhibitor.

It's 11:00 A.M. and Team Flash is still waiting for Tracy to come back with her equations on what she needs to power up the device that'll be needed to stop Devoe. A few minutes pass before she finally walks through the hallway. "I finally found it!" you can hear her voice echoing through the quiet cortex. Cisco turns around and asks, "Well, what is it? It better not be that alien thing we had to find.." he goes on drabbling about that day, nobody seeming to pay attention. "Actually, this will be easier to acccess. We need electricity, like speedster energy." 

Wally looks up wakening from his trance. "Did someone say my name?"   
"I need to capture some of your speedster energy. Is that okay with you?" Tracy asks her voice rising in suspense.   
"Im cool with it, whatever it takes to stop Devoe."  
Tracy claps her hand in delight, "Okay, we'll just need you to run around in the Speed Lab amd we'll tell you when to stop."

Once everyone gets to the Speed Lab, Wally starts running. Harry Wells makes sure everything is working okay and powers on The Speedforce Dampener. After about 10 minutes, Harry yells for Wally to return to the Lab. "Is everything cool?" Tracy nods taking the container of speed force energy to Cisco's Lab to insert it to the cerebral inhibitor. Once finished, Tracy informs how the device works and what it does to Devoe. When used on The Thinker, he won't be able to use his mind powers, stunning him. Wally would then run him to the pipeline waiting for him to wake up from his trance, then interrogate him.

Team Flash wait for Devoe to stir up trouble before working the cerebral inhibitor. Then hours later, they get an alert on the comms. Cisco alerts Wally and he takes off, cerebral inhibtor equipped. Out of all places, Devoe decided to attack the zoo. A police officer informs Wally that Devoe is in the predator area trying to mind control hostile animals to wreak havoc on Central City. Wally runs over there in a flash. He calls out to Devoe, "Hey, genius! I think you forgot that there are heroes who have to protect this city." Devoe turns around grinning, "I know that, Wallace..but you guys never had a chance." Devoe tries to mind control the hero but Wally evades it. He switches on the device and attaches it to Devoe. Devoe grabs his head, "What have you done!?" Devoe screams in pain. "It's a cerebral inhibitor. This thing stuns your brain power, so now..you're pretty much useless." Wally grabs him firmly and rushes to the pipeline throwing him in.

Half a hour passes before Devoe wakes up. He stands up quickly yelling, "Where am I? Let me out now!"  
Joe steps into the light, ""What makes you think we'd do that?"   
Iris puts a hand out to calm her father.  
"We know about you Devoe..we're not letting you out until we understand the most important part..why?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this episode and I hope you emjoyed it. Feel free to leave a comment or a kudo. And as always I'll see you in the next chapter.  
> (I am so very sorry that this chapter is short. I had to do this on my console so it was very slow and annoying. Part 2 will be out in 2 days so stay tuned.)


	5. Finding Out Why (pt. 2(

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Wests confront Devoe.

"...Why?" Iris asks arms crossed.  
"I'm a villain. It's what I do," Devoe replies.  
"Now's not the time to play smart," Wally says.  
"I have the smartest brain alive, how can I not," Devoe smiles.

Iris rolls her eyes, "That's not the reason why we locked you in here. Tell us how you do it?"

"Do what?" 

"Use your powers."

"Well, I use more brain power than most humans so I put my big brain of mine to work. If I concentrate hard enough, I can control people's minds."

"So you pretty much know everything?" Joe asks.

"Ah ah ah, Detective. Your questions are getting out of hand. Soon, you'll find out."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Wally asks.

"Joe will have to find out for himself. Ask him, he's already thinking up a storm in that small-"

Iris closes the door.

"What is he talking about, Joe?" Iris asks turning to face her father.

"I honestly don't know. He's playing with us. Don't worry about me. We need to transport this fool to Argus."

Iris and Wally walk toward the cortex leaving Joe behind. Joe glances at the cell then heads to CCPD. 

Cisco turns around in his chair. "Well, did we get any new information?"

"Not really. Pretty much the same thing. He said that Joe would find something out soon enough. We'll just have to keep an eye on him," Iris states.

Hours pass. Team Flash have head home, Joe just returning from his job. He grabs the plasma gun and heads to the pipeline. He opens the door and Devoe smiles when he sees him.

"I knew you'd come."

"You have valuable information that could save my son's life. Give it to me now."

"Just like you said earlier, Detective. What makes you think I'd do that." Devoe says smirking. 

"Don't play with me here, Devoe. I have a gun and I'm not afraid to use it on your ass. So give me the information, now."

"And what would I get in return?" Devoe grins.

Joe thinks for a bit before responding. "I'll let you go."

"Okay, deal. Let's see, what dilemma is your 'son', Barry, in this time?"

"I don't even wanna know how you got his name. He's trapped. In the speedforce. I want you to tell me how to get him out."

"Ahh..the speedforce. It's a tricky substance. There's simply no way he can get out. The speedforce has to let him out."

"You're lying! Tell me how to get him out, NOW!" Joe yells angrily.

"Like I said, there is simply no way. Unless.."

"Unless, what?" Joe asks hope in his eyes. 

"Unless your son is activated by his lightning-rod."

"Iris."

"Yes, indeed."

"And what do you mean by activated?"

"She has to be in trouble."

"No. Not this time, not ever."

"Okay then your son will be trapped in the speedforce forever."

"Fine! I'll do it. But how do I know you're not lying?"

"I'm not. Simple. Now, my end of the deal has been accomplished..finish yours" he gestures to the control pad, "open the door."

Joe steps towards the door, gun raised. He opens it and Devoe steps out stretching. 

"A little cramped in there, don't you think?" 

Joe puts the gun to his back leading him out of Star L.A.B.S.

Cisco is sleeping when the alarm goes off. He grabs his phone. The panic alarm is going off from the pipeline. The cell has been unlocked. Cisco puts on his Vibe suit and vibes himself into the laboratories. 

"Joe! What the hell are you doing!?"

"Saving Barry!"

"Not like this, Joe! There's always another way."

"Lately..it doesn't seem like it."

Devoe walks away from them both and starts mind controlling them both. 

"Devoe. You broke the deal." Joe grunts trying to break free of the trance. 

"Oh..I did? Oops." Devoe laughs and makes them follow him to their lair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this episode of 'Staying Strong'. Leave a kudos and comments if you may and as always, I'll see you in the next chapter. 
> 
> (Part 3 will be out in 4 days. Stay tuned!)


	6. Kidnapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joe and Cisco are held captive by The Thinker and it is up to Team Flash to get them back..but will someone be injured in the process?

Devoe takes the bags off of their heads. Joe is knocked out cold but Cisco wakes up as soon as the bag is removed from his head. 

"Devoe. I know you're up to this," Cisco spits out.  
"Yes indeed, Ramone. I am. I needed you two for a reason," Devoe says walking around the two men.

"May I ask what that reason is? Just so you know I was held captive not to long ago..didn't work out so well for the attacker." 

"I've heard. I know everything Cisco. I know that Wally and the team are now noticing you two are missing. Sooner or later, Iris and-" 

"Shut the hell up," "why are we here? I'd really like to know."

"Attitude.." Devoe kicks Joe in the stomach. "Doesn't.." he punches him in the face. "Get you anywhere, detective."

Joe spits his blood onto the Devoe's feet. 

"Leave him alone, we're your bait. You wouldn't want us hurt, would you?"

"You have given me a brilliant idea. I'll just film me hurting you two..send it to your so called 'friends' and we'll see what happens from there. 

"Asshole," Cisco mutters.

"Or maybe I should do something more painful? I suggest you keep your mouths shut. You should be happy that I'm sparing you two."

Devoe sends the video over to Team Flash then going over his plan on how to kill them all.

Everyone one is in the cortex, Iris trying to contact Joe and Caitlin trying to contact Cisco when the video pops up on one of the computer screens. 

Devoe shows the camera at Cisco first then Joe, showing his wounds. Iris is furious. No way is he letting this freak hurt her father. The video ends Devoe saying, "You can have your friends back, but for one exchange. Bring me..Iris."

Iris crosses her arms. "Iris, you're not actually going to do this, are you?" Wally asks concerningly. 

"I have a plan..and it involves me." Iris says looking at everyone. 

~

"Now that the video is sent..we wait." Devoe says.

"Is that your plan, to wait?" Cisco asks.

Devoe ignores him.

~

Iris hops onto the computer and searches for Devoe's location. "Okay. Caitlin and Tracy I need you to bring the van, I need you two to stay there in case something happens, give us information whenever you get the chance. Wally..I want you to zip me in there. I'll distract him while you free Cisco and Wally. Caitlin, if Wally can't handle Devoe by himself I'll need you to use your powers. Everyone got it?" 

Everyone nods and Iris puts her hand in first, everyone slowly joining in. "On 3, Team Flash!"

"1, 2, 3, Team Flash!" Everyone shouts. 

~

"What a shame it would be if your friends don't come after all." Devoe sneers. 

"They will come, I know," Joe says looking up towards the ceiling.

~

Everyone gets to the lair, Tracy and Caitlin parking the van a safe distance. "It's okay, Wally. I'll be fine."

Iris opens the big rusty doors and walks in. She looks around for Cisco and Joe and spots them. Joe's face falling when he see's her daughter walking toward the threat.

"Ahh..Iris. How are you?"  
"Shut it, Devoe.."  
"Oh..a frisky one."  
"I'm not here for that. What I'm here for is them. I am here to take their place."  
"Really now? Just like that? Where is your group of heroes?"  
"Like I said. I am here to take their place."

Wally already has Joe's rope untied now focusing on Cisco. When finished he urges them out. "Now, Iris!" he shouts.

"Sorry, not sorry," Iris says punching him in the mouth.

"You little bitch! You'll pay-"  
Wally zips in punching him rapidly in the stomach. He backs away as Devoe falls to the ground. "That should take care of him," Wally says rubbing his hands together.

They walk out to where Cisco and Joe were urged out of eyesight.

Just then Devoe stands up gun in hand. He shoots two bullets. One for Wally and one for Iris. Wally senses it and catches his. He then notices that there is a bullrt heading straight for his sister. He's too slow unable to catch the bullet. Iris has turned around and can see the bullet right in front of her. Just before she can realize what is happening she is zipped into her loft by a figure in red. Her vision is blurry and she's very dizzy. When her nausea has passed she knows just who it is.

"Barry?"  
Barry nods his head.  
Iris shakes her head telling herself he's not real. It's just another one of her mind tricks. She backs away.  
"No..no. You're not Barry..my Barry doesn't have a new suit..neither does he have facial hair.."  
Barry reaches out to hug her.  
Iris hits his hands away.  
"No! Get away from me.." she cries out starting to cry. She puts her hands in her knees and cries even louder.  
Barry comes around and comforts me.  
"Barry..I missed you."  
"I missed you too, Iris."

She snaps out of her mood swing and gets up. "Wait..Barry!?"

Barry gets off and takes off his cowl.  
"Barry..you're back..for good this time right?" she asks reaching for his face. He allows her. She grazes her hand against his stubble. "Prove it to me."

He leans in and kisses her. Those lips. The same lips she's been longing for in 6 months. "My Iris. It seems like I've been waiting forever to do this," he says leaning in for a nose rub.

"Wait. We have to tell everyone that you're back! That you're really back!"

Barry nods his head no. "Maybe tomorrow. I just want to spend time with you."

"But-"  
"But..tomorrow."

"Barry..what was it like in there."  
"Boring."  
"Just boring?" Iris asks letting her hand go to his stubble again.  
"You really like this facial hair do you?"  
Iris nods her head. She finds herself in bed lying beside her Barry. Hers. Forever hers.  
"Barry?"  
"Hmm?"  
"Don't ever leave me again."  
"Okay," he says giving her a head kiss. 

Minutes later, Iris is still awake. She's afraid to go asleep. She wakes Barry up by tapping him on the chest lightly. He stirs. 

"Barry?" she calls out.  
"Hmm?"  
"I can't sleep."  
"Why can't you sleep?"  
"Because I'm scared."  
"Scared of what?"  
"I'm afraid that if I go to sleep the next morning and wake up you'll be gone. It'll be like a dream."  
"I won't be gone," Barry says. He hates how he made her feel broken and alone.  
"Promise?"  
"Promise."  
Iris lays her head on his chest. "I'm not letting you go again."  
"And I'm never gonna leave you again."  
"Okay, Barr."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I hope you enjoyed this episode! This was really fun to make and I'm super hyped to make the next chapter for you guys. Will it be a dream? Will Barry be gone in the next chapter? You guys decide in the comments!  
> And as always, I'll see you in the next chapter.


	7. He Won't Be Coming Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He won't be coming back, can't you see that!? Meanwhile, Cisco tells Team Flash he has been figuring out a way to get Barry out of the speedforce.

"She's waking up," Caitlin says.

Iris opens her eyes and sits up abruptly. She feels a sharp pain in her shoulder. She winces grabbing the area. "You're lucky you made it out alive, you were shot by Devoe in your shoulder blade. You're pretty healthy so your red blood cells went straight to work."

"Barry. Where's Barry. I-"

"Barry's gone, Iris," Caitlin says soothingly.

"No, no, h-he was there. Why can't I remember anything? Barry was there, we were in the loft sleeping. Bring him here!" Iris yells panicking. 

"She's having a panic attack. Cisco!" Caitlin yells for Cisco. Cisco is over quickly, he helps restrain while Caitlin applies the mask over her mouth.

Iris struggles for a few more minutes before falling into a deep sleep again. She wakes up hours later and this time Joe and Wally are here.

"Baby girl," Joe says quietly.

"Dad. He promised. He told me he'd come running home to me.." Iris says sobbing.

"I know, Iris. He'll be back, I know it," his voice breaks as he finishes the sentence.

It clicked. The speedforce has lied one too many times about Barry's condition. Barry is in hell. He is in hell for all the things he did. For playing god. For being way too selfish. Iris almost wanted to believe he deserves it, but she can't bring herself to do it.

"No. Barry's not coming back. You heard the speedforce. He's reached his finish line, his race is over. I am sick and tired of anticipating the day when he comes back, it's just not happening. Life before Barry was normal, let's bring it back."

"Iris..you don't really mean that, do you? He's your fiance, I'd expect you of all people to be grieving more."

Iris looks down at her engagement ring and plays with it. She takes it off slowly and hands it Joe. "We don't need Barry right now, he's not coming back, can't you see that!?"

"Iris-"

"No."

"Iris, listen to your father!"

"I said, no!"

Iris gets up cursing at her shoulder and walks out of the med-bay. She goes home. She looks around at all the pictures with Barry in them. She puts them down.

"Okay, Iris. Stay strong. Next step getting back into work," she says to herself. 

She walks into Picture News and is greeted by staring faces, Linda's looking simpathetic.

She walks into Scott's office and sits down in the chair. "Ah, Iris you're back! How are feeling?"

"Scott. I am not here to share my emotions. I need work, not friends," Iris says coldly.

"Okay, well in that case, we have a corrupt bar that needs to be spied-"

"I'll take it."

"Are you sure? You didn't even let me explain the details."

"It's okay, Scott. I got this all in the bag."

Iris starts to get up to leave. "Iris." She turns around, eyebrow raised. "Be careful." Iris nods her head and closes the office door behind her. She walks over to her desk and starts researching for her mission. 

Linda walks over two coffees in hand. She hands Iris one.  
"Thanks, Linda," Iris smiles. Since Barry left, Linda had been the only person that understood how she felt.

"You doing okay?"

"Could be doing better. I didn't lose the love of my life or anything," Iris says sarcastically. 

"Talk to me."

"I just..I just feel he's never coming back, ya know? It makes me angry. Not only at him but at myself. I feel I'm letting him down. He told me to be strong..but I'm being strong in a different way," Iris says fidgeting with her hands.

"Go on."

"I miss him."

Linda goes in for a hug rubbing her back. "Thanks, Linda. You're always there for me."

"No problem, now get back to work."

"Yeah..work."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for joining me today! I dont have much to say so..I'll see you in the next chapter.


End file.
